Growing Up
by ZeldaFan234
Summary: Zelda, Link, Pipit and Karane are all on an adventure; the adventure of growing up. Join them on their humourous journey, and discover their childhood before the tragedy of losing Zelda. Starting at their younger ages, to an older child, then a teenager and finally a young adult. My first fanfic! Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to make a Zelda story as my first story... you know, 'cause I'm a Zelda fan. I've been inspired by MajesticStallion to write a Skyward Sword story. This story is mainly revolving around Link, Zelda, Karane and Pipit. It goes through their childhood to their teenage years and to the age they are in the game (19? 20?) Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!**

Part 1

Chapter One: The Knight Academy

The five year olds Link and Zelda were walking around Skyloft. They visited the Bazaar, the light tower, the plaza... they went everywhere. Zelda's favourite place to visit was the statue of the goddess.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Zelda asked Link, her best friend ever since she was a baby.

"Yes, she is." Link responded, a young child and Zelda's best friend. "But can we go see the Knight Academy?"

Zelda sighed and said: "Alright... but don't you think Pipit would want to come too? And Karane?"

Link nodded and they went to get their friends. Once they arrived at Karane's house, they knocked on the door until she opened the door.

"Oh, hey guys!" Karane said, cheerfully. "I guess we're going to the see the Knight Academy today?"

"Yep!" Link said. "Let's go and get Pipit."

"Wait," Karane started. "I have to go ask my mommy."

While Link and Zelda waited for Karane to ask her mother, they stood at the door in silence. After a minute or so, Karane came back and said: "Alright guys, let's go get Pipit!"

The three young friends ran across Skyloft quickly to Pipit's house. They knocked on the door and Pipit's mom answered.

"Oh, well hello!" She said, smiling. "Please, do come inside-"

"NO!" Pipit yelled. "I'm coming!"

"What's wrong about letting them come inside, Pipit!?" She said angrily.

"The house is too dusty!" Pipit answered. "At least MY side is clean... and not PINK!"

"Don't start again, Pipit!" His mom yelled. "Or else your NOT going to do anything with your friends!"

Pipit sighed and went to see Link, Zelda and Karane at the door.

"What is it?" Pipit asked. "Please don't tell me we're going to try Luv's potions again... they made me sick."

"No, we're going to the Knight Academy!" Link said, excitedly. "And we wanted to know if you wanted to come too!"

"Would I!" Pipit said. "Let me ask my mom... you know, just in case."

Pipit asked his mom if he could go with his friends and left his house. They ran to the Knight Academy, laughing, smiling and watching out for flies that could get in their mouth or hit their faces. That would be disgusting.

Once they arrived at the Knight Academy, they entered through the door and ran upstairs. They all ignored the rule that there was no running in the halls. They entered the Headmaster's room and were just jumping up and down; even Link. The Headmaster, also known as Zelda's father, turned around and sighed.

"Zelda, what are you doing exactly?" He asked. "Are you here with your friends to bother our students and teachers again?"

"No daddy!" Zelda answered. "We want a tour!"

"Why do you want a tour?" He asked. "There's not much to see, really."

"Because we want to come here and learn how to fly!" Zelda said. "We REALLY want to have a tour! Please!"

"Not unless you behave." He responded. "And right now I am currently busy."

They all stopped jumping and stood there, backs straight, hands against their sides, quiet.

"Then what could we do while we wait for you?" Zelda asked. "Could we go down to class?"

"No, you will sit on these chairs, and if you have anything to say to each other, whisper," He started. "And if you have anything to say to me, raise your hand."

Karane raised her hand quickly with her back straight. She waved her hand side to side to get the Headmaster's attention.

"Sigh..." The Headmaster said. "Yes, Karane."

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Karane asked. "I REALLY need to go."

"And why didn't you go before you got here?" The Headmaster asked, his back turned against her while he was looking for a book in his bookshelf.

"I didn't have to then..." Karane replied. "Can I PLEASE go now?"

The Headmaster sighed, nodded and said: "It's downstairs. And don't forget to flush!"

As Karane went down the stairs, she decided to take a peek at the kitchen and the classroom. First, she took a peek at the kitchen. She snuck in there and hid from Henya, the lunch lady. She hid under the table and when Henya wasn't looking, she hid behind the large stone cooking soup. Henya left the kitchen and went in the bathroom. Karane was very quiet and took some food from the pantry. She left the room, eating scrumptious food. She headed for the classroom. Once she arrived, she took a peek. All you would be able to see was a little face with red hair in cute little pigtails, and crumbs all over her face. Karane kept peeking until a student saw her, and she ran up the stairs. She arrived back in the Headmaster Gaeopora's room.

"That took you quite a while, Karane." The Headmaster said. "And what's with all the crumbs on your face?"

Karane quickly wiped away the crumbs from her face and she replied: "Oh, n-nothing."

The Headmaster looked at her and turned away, toward his bookshelf. The four kids started whispering things to each other, just kid talk. After an hour or so, they were exhausted and they were numb. After a minute or so, the Headmaster said: "Alright kids, it's time for your tour."

The four all got up and sighed in relief. They stretched their arms and they moved their legs. Then, they all followed the Headmaster out of his dorm to the first floor. He stopped and looked down at Link and his friends.

"This is the main entrance, and if you look to your right, you'll see that there is one washroom for both boys and girls." The Headmaster said. "Now, right in front of you is the kitchen. Let's go take a look."

They all walked into the kitchen where Henya was. Karane instantly avoided eye contact with her so she wouldn't see that she was scared to see if she had figured out that she had stolen food from her.

"This is where the best food in Skyloft is made." The Headmaster said. "All the students of the Knight Academy come here for breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"Excuse me, Mr. Headmaster but I have a question for you." Henya said. "It seems as if some of my food in the pantry has went missing, or perhaps EATEN." She quickly looked right into Karane's eyes and started laughing. "Oh!" Henya said. "Why would such adorable kids eat some of my food? How could they even leave the Headmaster's sight!" Karane let a sigh of relief. The Headmaster looked down to them and quickly said: "I'll keep an eye out for anyone suspicious." The Headmaster actually knew that Karane had taken the food, but he just couldn't imagine what Henya would give her as a punishment... She seems like a nice lady, but when you touch her food, she just gets mad that even a buffalo wouldn't want to mess with her.

The kids followed the Headmaster out of the kitchen to the front of the student dorms.

"These are the dorms of our fellow Knight Academy male students." The Headmaster said. "It would be quite rude to enter their dorms, so I cannot show you what they look like... who knows? Some of you might end up in one of these!"

The Headmaster kept walking and stopped in front of the classroom. Without even looking at them, he pointed to the chalkboard and said: "Every morning, before going into class, the students read news that involves the Knight Academy or anyone from the Knight Academy."

After the kids' attempts to read what was on there, they headed in the classroom.

"This is where we teach all of our students important things to be a knight." The Headmaster said. "Take a look around, but don't touch anything without my permission!"

The kids all scattered around the room and started looking at things. Karane ran to the teacher's chair and asked the Headmaster if she could sit on it. He said yes and she ran to sit. Then she said: "This is SO COOL!" Pipit asked if he could see some of the books, even though he couldn't read. He just wanted to look at the pictures. The Headmaster said yes, and Pipit started looking through books. Then he said, disappointed: "What? There's no pictures!" Zelda asked if she could draw on the chalkboard. The Headmaster sighed and said: "Fine, but you have to clean up after!" Zelda started drawing pictures on the chalkboard. Link didn't know what to do, so he decided to go see Zelda. "Can I draw with you?" Link asked. "Sure!" Zelda responded. "But you better ask my dad first..." Link asked and they started drawing pictures all over the chalkboard. Sooner or later, they were all drawing on the chalkboard.

"Alright, it's time to erase the pictures and start cleaning the chalkboard!" Gaeopora said.

The kids hung their heads down and started cleaning. After a little while, they all proceeded to the second floor.

"As you all now, this is my dorm." The Headmaster said, pointing to the big door. "These two doors are the instructors' dorms, which are not available to visit since they are hard at work."

The kids sighed that they couldn't go inside the dorms- they all wanted to see them so badly.

"These are the girls' dorms." The Headmaster said. "The same thing as the boys', except these are on the second level."

They kept walking and they stopped in front of a blue door that looked exactly like the bathroom door that was on the first floor.

"This is the bath." The Headmaster told the kids. "Don't enter, it would be quite rude if someone were in there."

The kids laughed at the thought that there might be someone taking a bath in there and that they would enter, without knowing that there was actually someone in there. It would have been a disaster, but in their minds it would have been hilarious.

"This is the second floor door to head outside." The Headmaster said. "That is the end of your tour, now please exit through this door since I have work to do."

The kids hung their heads, once again, and left through the door. The weren't very satisfied of the fact they couldn't see the dorms or the bath. They wanted to see them really bad! They didn't exactly know why, but they just needed to see the sight of a Knight Academy's student dorm.

"Well that wasn't much of a tour..." Pipit said. "I would've liked to taste some food and see more."

"I actually tasted some." Karane said. "Instead of going to the bathroom, I just took some food and peeked inside the class."

"Did you actually have to go to the bathroom?" Link asked.

Karane shook her head.

"Nice," Zelda started. "The 'I have to go' trick, it's brilliant."

"I say we go back in there and have a REAL tour." Pipit said. "One of our own!"

"Yeah, but when would we do that?" Zelda asked.

They all looked at each other, thinking of when they would sneak in. They thought hard with their tiny brains for half an hour until Karane's face lit up.

"I've got it." Karane said. "At night."

The other three looked so happy about the idea it was kind of scary.

"But how are we going to get past our parents?" Pipit said. "Well, except for Link."

Karane looked down and thought hard. The others thought hard as well. Fifteen minutes had passed until Zelda said: "I know!"

The others looked at her with curious faces, wondering what in the Sky it would be.

"Before we go to bed, we open a window." Zelda started. "Then, when our parents are sleeping, we get out of the window and we meet somewhere hidden where the night guards can't see us."

"Where would we meet, then?" Link asked. "A place where no guard will see us..."

The thinking went on and on until Zelda said: "Let's meet at the Statue of the Goddess!"

Link sighed and said: "Why do we always have to go to the Statue of the Goddess?"

"Please, Link!" Zelda said. "We practically NEVER go, we always end up at the Knight Academy!"

Pipit and Karane agreed, and after a little explaining, Link agreed as well. Their plan was perfectly put together: They would sneak out of their houses at night, they would meet at the Statue of the Goddess and enter the Knight Academy for their own tour where you get to taste the food, enter the dorms... heck, WAY more then when they had a tour with the Headmaster.

"We also have to watch out for the night guard that is outside of the Knight Academy." Karane said. "He also goes around the Sparring Hall, so that would be our time to get in."

They nodded and looked at each other. Link couldn't help but look at Zelda's wide, shimmering blue eyes. Zelda looked at Link and smiled at him. Link and Zelda each blushed and looked away from each other.

"So it's a plan!" Pipit said. "It'll be hard to get past my mother though..."

"Then I'll come and see you." Karane said, looking toward him. "It'll be easier that way."

"How will it be easier?" Pipit asked. "It will just make even more noise then it would if I did it alone, and I'm willing to try."

"I have to agree with Pipit on this one." Zelda said. "It is true that it would make more noise and if he _does_ get caught, that means we probably would too."

Link nodded in approval to Zelda's words, and eventually Karane did as well. Pipit's mom is hard to get by and if they were there she would know it was something suspicious.

A couple of hours had passed until it started getting a bit dark; for a five year old, that is. They all said they're good-byes, and simply talking over the plan so no one would forget.

**I am working on my second chapter, which is only at it's beginning. I will be posting it when it's ready! Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I know I haven't uploaded this as early as I wanted to... It's just because I've been busy so I haven't been filling enough pages up. I hope you guys will still read my story, though! Here it is, chapter two.**

Chapter Two: The Plan

Zelda

"It's time to go to bed, Zelda." Her dad said as he laid out the thick, soft carpets and a pillow for her. "I'll be going to bed as well soon, so there won't be so much racket."

Zelda nodded, gave her dad a kiss, and pretended to fall asleep. She listened to his footsteps the whole time until he went into his bed. She waited and waited until he finally fell asleep. For her, it was way simpler to get out and meet the other three at the Statue of the Goddess as Karane or Pipit. She then got out of the room quietly and headed out the door that was on the second floor. She tried to jump across to the other platform that was ahead, but she could only get to hold on. She was being very noisy trying to get back up and talking to herself.

"Who's there!?" The guard said. As Zelda heard the guard, she quickly dropped down and ran down the stairs to the plaza. The guard kept walking and looking around everywhere. He got closer to the stairs down to the plaza where she would be in point of view. She looked around quickly for a place to hide. She ran on one side and didn't notice that the Bazaar was closed before entering it.

"I think I lost him..." Zelda said. She turned around and jumped when she saw that she was in the Bazaar. "Uh- oh... I have to get out of here."

As soon as she exited the Bazaar, the guard had seen her. He didn't know it was her, he thought it was a thief. She ran back inside and was looking for a place to hide. She saw his footsteps near the entrance that was covered with a drape. Panicking, she ran behind a counter. She hadn't remembered that Gondo, the Scrap Shop owner, was working on a new kind of way to wash your clothes and that there was a disgusting pile of oil on the floor right under the counter from his work. As she hid under the counter, she stepped in it, and had an expression of disgust on her face.

The guard kept on walking and looking around for the supposed "thief" that had entered the Bazaar.

"Hm." The guard said, still looking in the spot he was standing. "Must have left."

He got out of the Bazaar and Zelda let out a sigh of relief. As soon as she figured he was gone, she got out of the Bazaar, being careful not to get caught out at night by anyone. She kept walking along until she was at the Statue of the Goddess, where none of her friends where at the moment.

"What if they got caught?" She thought. "I'll just wait and see."

So, she decided to sit down and wait for them.

Link

Link got in bed and yawned. After a little while, Link had almost fallen asleep until he remembered that he had to meet Zelda, Pipit and Karane at the Statue of the Goddess. He sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He then just stayed there, staring at his covers for quite a while. He got up out of bed after that and kept rubbing his eyes. He jumped up and down to wake himself up, which didn't seem to work. All it did was make him even more tired and sat down on the floor. He closed his eyes for a bit, lying down. He didn't actually fall asleep, he was just resting. After about half an hour or so, he got up again and left his little house. He started walking without knowing exactly where he was going.

Without being cautious, he tripped over something.

"Ouch..." Link said, getting back up.

What had he tripped over? A rock maybe? Or an item someone had dropped by mistake?

"It's too soft to be a rock..." Link thought. "And what kind of item makes a sound when you trip over it?"

He then looked toward what he tripped over. He was worried when he saw that it was Mia, the Headmaster's pet Remlit.

"Are you hurt?" Link said in a soft voice, bringing his hand over to pet her until she looked over at him with mean red eyes, her ears and tail up, hissing at him and trying to bite him.

He quickly scrambled onto his feet and started running as she started following him, always trying to bite him aggressively.

He then arrived to the Statue of the Goddess and ran up the staircase. He noticed Zelda was there as well.

"Hurry!" Link said, quickly grabbing Zelda's arm and dragging her behind a wall. "We have to hide from Mia."

"Why?" Zelda asked. " She's harmless..."

"That's what you think." Link said. "Now let's stop talking."

While Link was busy looking if Mia was following them or had spotted them, Zelda noticed they were still holding hands. Link turned around and saw her blushing. He looked down and saw that he was still holding her hand. He blushed as well and took his hand away.

Link was looking out for the evil Mia, until he saw her. He took a little peek, and the little Remlit was looking around. She was just about to turn to go up the stairs until she saw a figure in the darkness. Thinking it was Link, she ran after it.

"That poor person..." Zelda said. "I feel bad."

"At least we're safe," Link started. "And we can still hold the meeting."

Zelda agreed with Link but still felt sympathy for whoever got chased by Mia, who didn't seem like her normal annoying self, following everyone around to be pet.

"Who in Skyloft would be wandering around so late at night?" Zelda thought. "Well, at least we can still hold up the meeting..."

Karane

"Good night mom." Karane said. "When are you going to bed?"

"Soon," Her mom replied. "You look warm... I'll open a window for you."

Karane's mom opened the window right near Karane and gave her a kiss on her forehead. She gave her a smile and walked back to the kitchen where she was doing dishes. Karane turned around so her mom couldn't tell that she was actually staying awake the whole time.

After what seemed like the longest half hour of her life, Karane got out of bed quietly and went to the door. It was locked, and she didn't know exactly how to unlock it... Because of this, she went towards her bed and climbed onto it. She was trying to get out of the window without waking up her mom or hurting herself.

After a few minutes, she figured out how to get out through the window. She took her pillow and placed it where she would stand, climbing out of the window. She stood on her pillow and and placed her hands on the windowsill. She put all of her force down to her hands and pushed herself up. All the pillow did was give her more height. She successfully got her whole self to sit on the windowsill and then slowly turned around to take grip on the other side of the window. She felt her heart start beating faster once she looked down. It wasn't that far down, but since she wasn't that tall for a five year old to start with, it was for her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She let go of the windowsill and landed on her feet. She looked around, watching out for anyone outside or a guard of some sort. She started to walk and kept turning her head from side to side. She had never been outside before. Her mom restricted her from going outside at night. She was there right then, and she was perfectly fine.

"Nothing bad will happen to me, mom." Karane thought to herself. "I'm perfectly fine!"

But she was wrong. She didn't know that there was actually bats flying around at night. She didn't know that these mysterious blobs would be wandering at night and would disappear during the day. She thought the guards were just to make sure that no one left their houses late. She had no idea that they made people stay inside because there were some type of weird force coming from the graveyard that attracted these bad beings.

She arrived near the Statue of the Goddess until a big blob thing, whatever it was, had popped up in front of her. She jumped and covered her mouth with her hands before she could scream. She looked around, looking for a place to hide. But the "thing" was about to jump at her. She got surprised and jumped to the side before it could get her. She started running. She had no idea where she was going, but she just ran. She quickly turned a corner so the "thing" couldn't find her and she could catch her breath.

"I think I'm safe now..." Karane whispered to herself. "I'll just walk this direction to get back to the Statue of the Goddess."

She was surprised _again_ when she saw an even bigger "thing" pop up in front of her. This time, she couldn't keep quiet. She screamed, and soon enough, the "thing" started to attack. She tried to dodge and was looking for a way to run.

"Who's there!?"

Karane heard the voice. She started thinking.

"Who could that be?" She whispered to herself.

As soon as she remembered that guards patrolled around Skyloft at night, she snapped and started running. She ran in every direction, trying to avoid the voice. In the distance, she could see a giant bird flying around. Several, actually. She then suddenly figured it out; they were night guards, who patrolled the sky! She looked for somewhere to take cover and hide. She hid under a type of tent, which actually sold various items. There was a type of kart made of a metal of some sort, which was locked up. She hid behind it to hide from the guard on ground that was searching for the "scream".

As soon as she thought the guard was gone, she took a little peek and realized that he was right around the corner. She moved her head back quickly, her heart beating very fast. She was breathing loudly, which was luckily covered by the sound of bugs. She calmed her heart rate down and took slow, deep breaths.

She heard the guards' footsteps getting closer and closer. She was hoping not to get caught, which would mean lots of trouble. She couldn't imagine what kind of punishment she would get from her mom if she found out her five year old daughter snuck out of the house at night with dangerous "things".

The guard got closer to the little tent, and luckily, passed by it, calling out for the "scream". She held her breath, so he couldn't hear her at all. She waited a few seconds to start breathing again, which let out a sigh. She got her breath back to normal and got up. She peeked her head out of the tent to see if there were any guards in the sky above her.

When the coast was clear, she left and walked slowly. She didn't want to attract any more "things" or the guards. She picked up a stick, a pretty long one, to help her defend herself, in case a "thing" popped up again. She was right, of course. Another "thing" popped up. This time, she felt confident. She started to hit it with the stick. It wasn't happy, and if you got yourself hit with a stick on the head as hard as a five year old could, hey, it would hurt!

After a long period of hitting the "thing", it gave up and left. It hadn't died or anything, but at least Karane didn't have to keep hitting it on and on.

She kept walking, and after encountering a few "things", she arrived at the Statue of the Goddess. She ran up the stairs and met up with Link and Zelda. They seemed fine, not hurt or really nervous.

"Finally!" Karane whispered. "I made it!"

"Yes," Zelda said. "The only person left is Pipit."

"Hmm..." Link said, with a worried look on his face. "I wonder if he got past his mom, she is pretty strict."

The three exchanged looks of worry, and finally decided to wait.

Karane told them all about how scared she was when the "thing" popped up, about the guards and everything.

"I still wonder who that poor person was..." Zelda said. "It was being chased by Mia, the Remlit."

Karane looked a little surprised to know that Mia was chasing people around at night.

"She was _chasing_ people?" Karane asked. "Really?"

Zelda and Link both nodded.

"Mia?" Karane asked.

They both nodded again, making it nice and clear that it was Mia.

Karane thought for a second. She didn't know about anyone out at night, except for their plan. She didn't know exactly who it was, but she was eager to find out.

Pipit

"Good night, mom." Pipit said, in a tired voice.

"Good night, Pipit," Pipit's mom replied, in a soft voice with a smile. "Have a good sleep."

"When are you going to bed?" Pipit asked, not being suspicious at all.

"Soon," She replied. "Soon."

Pipit nodded, with big, wide eyes, and a puppy dog face. His mom gave him a light kiss on the forehead, smiled, and went to her side of the room to do other little things before she went to bed herself.

Pipit waited just a little while until she went to bed. He had to wait still, since she had to fall asleep. It seemed like it took forever for Pipit, waiting impatiently for his mother to fall sound asleep so he could meet his friends. All they wanted was an actual tour in the rooms and getting to taste food. The tour that the Headmaster had given them was not much of a tour.

After his mom had (finally) fallen asleep, he climbed out of bed silently and climbed out the window that had been open all day long, actually. This window was actually very low, so he would be able to get back inside. Pipit lived quite a distance from the Knight Academy and the Statue of the Goddess, but far away from the guards as well.

He arrived across the bridge until he saw little Mia, the Remlit, sleeping. He didn't want to wake her up, so he went past her very quietly. Waking Link up is the worst person you could ever wake up. He gets really grumpy and is grouchy all day. Doesn't sound at all like your typical, calm Link!

Once he got closer to the bazaar, a few bats had flown around him and had almost hit him in the face, perhaps on purpose. He had never really seen an actual bat before, which made him curious to know if every bat had red eyes. All of the bats that flew past him had red eyes, which was pretty weird...

The way to the Statue of the Goddess went really well. Too good to be true, even. But Pipit kept on walking closer to where he would meet his friends, until a bat flew past him and Mia, the Remlit, started chasing him. He didn't notice that she was right about to go to the Statue of the Goddess, too. What was really weird was that she had red eyes. Her fur was completely straight, and she seemed to be really angry. He didn't do anything, did he? He didn't wake her up when he crossed the bridge, or anything like that. It was really strange.

But instead of getting himself bitten by Mia, or some angry wolf, he started running. He passed by the front of the staircase to the Statue of the Goddess without even noticing. He was too busy looking for a place to hide so Mia wouldn't be able to find him. He ran as fast as his little legs could handle, and turned sharp corners trying to lose Mia.

He turned another sharp corner and saw that there was a back trail from the building. He turned that corner quickly so he could lose her and make her think that he went straight.

He kept on walking to reach the Statue of the Goddess and finally arrived. He climbed the stairs and reached his friends.

"Wow!" Zelda said. "You did it!"

They all smiled at him and were all happy. He explained to them how he got there and about Mia.

"So Zelda was right," Link said. "She had a feeling it was you."

"Wait, you _saw _me?" Pipit asked. "And you didn't help me?"

"We weren't really sure if it was you..." Karane mentioned. "It would be a great risk for our meeting, too."

"True," Pipit said. "But my safety was at hand too, you know."

"How come?" Zelda asked.

"Mia was really angry and had red eyes..." Pipit said. "She was gonna bite me!"

The three agreed and apologized, and they went on with the meeting.

"There's not much to discuss but our entrance in the Knight Academy." Link said. "I suggest we climb the boxes that are always there and get in through the doors on the second floor."

"Why don't we just go in through the front doors?" Pipit asked.

"They're locked." Zelda said. "My dad told me that a while ago so I wouldn't be afraid of monsters coming in anymore."

"I guess we do have to get in from the doors on the second floor, then." Karane said. "Than that's it."

They nodded and headed to the Knight Academy. The guard was there, and started walking towards the Sparring Hall. They slowly started walking up the stairs and arrived to the boxes. They pushed each other up the boxes and the last one had to jump and hold on to the others' hands. Once they were all on top, they ran quickly and lay on their bellies so the guard wouldn't see people hanging up there waiting for him to go away.

As soon as he left, they opened the door and quickly closed it again from what they had just seen. They saw the Headmaster who had a towel wrapped around him and his clothes in his hands. He was all wet, and he seemed really clean. He had just taken a bath, of course. He had seen them, so he must be putting his clothes back on and then punish them for sneaking out at night.

They ran towards the boxes and jumped down without even noticing the guard standing right there.

"Hey!" The guard yelled. "What are you kids doing out so late at night?"

They couldn't say a thing, and they couldn't move either. They just stood there, with their wide eyes and their mouth hanging open.

"The Headmaster will be disappointed to hear about this!" The guard said once again.

"He already knows..." Pipit said.

The Headmaster rushed out and gave them each punishments. They were responsible for cleaning the washroom and the bath for five months each, and there was no talking. He would be observing them the whole time. And as a bonus for each of them by their parents, Zelda getting it from the Headmaster again, they were not allowed to play outside with anyone for a week.

"This sucks..." Link said. "Cleaning the dirty bath and the stinky toilet for five months..."

"And no playing outside for a week..." Pipit said. "Let's never do this again, guys..."

They all agreed to Pipit's words and said good-bye.

"See you all tomorrow to clean the bath and washroom!" The Headmaster said, with Zelda beside him, her head hanging low.

The next day, and for the next five months, that's what they did every day. After the week of no playing outside, they were relieved to be able to talk to each other again.

**Once again, I'm sorry for the wait... I hope seven pages of reading will help you forgive me, though! I apologize... Just to inform you guys, next chapter, they're not five anymore... Five months of cleaning isn't fun! I promise to update sooner this time. I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, long time no talk... Well, I am SO disappointed in myself for not keeping a promise...:( I know I'm still a beginner in story-writing, but if I want to be good, I have to keep promises, and I didn't... I understand if you stop reading, for real, I mean, yeah... But to those who continue, I hope you like this chapter...**

Chapter 3: Link's Birthday

Five years later...

"Hi Link!" Zelda said, happily. "You're the last one here, as usual."

Link shrugged. He didn't mind being the last one every day. He liked a bit of sleep. The others were always awake so early. He didn't know how they could be such... morning people.

"Hi." Link said softly, smiling.

"Hey, Link!" Pipit yelled, loudly. "When did you fall asleep last night?"

"I don't know..." Link said, honestly. "I don't write it down."

Pipit looked at him like he was weird that he didn't keep track of when he fell asleep. Link didn't really care when he fell asleep, all he wanted was to sleep.

"Anyways," Pipit continued. "You look tired."

"Thanks." Link said, sarcastically.

"Yeah Pipit!" Karane said, giving him a slap on the arm. "What was that for?"

They all laughed together, like they always did. They were best friends since the first day they all met.

"Anyways," Link said, trying to get on with a conversation. "I'm inviting you all to my house for a party, I guess you could call it that."

Link handed out little pieces of paper with a time, a day and a place.

"It's gonna be the four of us." Link mentioned. "Not much, just to hang out and have a cake or something."

Link was the oldest of the group, but not the tallest. He was going to turn eleven, as the other ones were still ten. It was awkward growing up with no parents after the age of four, since he had to learn everything on his own. That's why he spent a lot of time with his friends at their houses so he could have an adult make his food and treat him well. He did a lot, actually. He cooked for himself once he was seven, and before that he went to Pipit's house to eat, even though it was very dusty. He made his bed, he did the dishes, he did his laundry... He did everything a parent would do starting when he was seven. The only good thing about that is that he was the most mature and knew a lot.

"Sounds great!" The three others said in harmony.

"I really hope my mom will let me go..." Pipit said. "I don't want to have to sneak out of the house again!"

They all started laughing again, remembering the time they snuck out of their houses at night just to get a "tour" of the Knight Academy. They were only five and didn't know much.

They all moved on with the rest of their day, playing outside till dusk. They then had to go in their houses and go to sleep.

Link was really excited for the next day. He wanted to celebrate his birthday on his birthday, and not before or after. He was hoping all of his friends could go, since they have been his friends since... Well, since he can remember!

The next day...

Pipit woke up very early to the thought of Link's birthday party. He didn't ask his mom the day before. He had to ask before he would forget.

"Mom!" Pipit yelled, getting out of bed.

He probably didn't just wake up his mom, but everyone in Skyloft. Except for Link, he's a deep sleeper.

"WHAT THE HELL PIPIT!?" His mom yelled, really loudly. "What was that for!?"

After that, he was a bit startled and decided to ask his question softly and apologetically.

"Mom, I was wondering if I could go to Link's birthday party today..." Pipit asked very softly. "I forgot to ask you yesterday... and I'm sorry."

"Well..." Pipit's mom said, thinking of what to say as an answer. "I guess so..."

"THANK YOU MOM!" Pipit said, running to give her a hug. "I never thought I'd be able to go since you got mad that I woke you up... I'm sorry..."

"It's okay..." His mom replied, softly.

She hugged him, and let go after.

"Just never do it again!" She said, firmly.

Pipit nodded to not get her mad again by saying things like "But what if I forget to ask you something again?" or something like "But what if it's an emergency?". He was just so happy he could still go to Link's tiny house and have fun with Zelda, Karane and him. It was going to be the best party since Link had never had one before. He was bringing him a bow and arrow that he had bought him. It was his first party, if you could believe that. Ten years without even wanting a party. He was too busy sleeping.

And now Karane was awake eating breakfast. She had asked if she could go the second she got in her house. Her mom said yes, since she knew Link very well and knew that if she didn't go there would be some problems that she couldn't avoid. So, that meant she could go. But Karane really wanted to get Link something too, even though he didn't ask for anything. She thought of how he really liked reading ancient stuff that she didn't understand, like that there was a world under theirs. You know, nonsense. So, that's what she planned on getting.

"Hey mom," Karane asked, curiously. "Do you have any old ancient books you don't want anymore?"

Her mom looked at her like she was crazy. She just asked that question before even saying good morning to her mom who had just woken up. It's nice to see that she made her own breakfast, though.

"Yes," Her mom replied. "Why?"

"It's for Link." Karane answered. "He likes those types of books."

Her mom went to her bookshelf that carried lots of ancient books that didn't interest Karane at all and pulled out a few that seemed very old. Before putting them down on the kitchen table where Karane was eating, she removed the dust over the sink and walked over to put them on the table. She placed them side by side facing Karane so she could see the titles and red the back of the books to see how interesting they would be for Link. He likes almost everything, except for one type of book. It has nothing to do with anything, to Link.

After a while looking through the books, Karane realized something. She didn't know what books Link had. Link didn't really tell them what books he had since they all had no interest, except for Zelda, who's dad had every single book that involves the history of Skyloft whether it's boring or not. He had to know everything, since he was the Headmaster of the Knight Academy. He had to know things he never has to teach, because it makes so much sense that way.

"Mom, I'm going to see Link now." Karane said. "I'll ask him without giving it away what books he has."

Her mom looked at her in the eyes and used her eyes to point to Karane that she hadn't finished her breakfast.

"After I finish my breakfast." Karane said, noticing she hadn't finished her oatmeal.

"That's a great idea." Her mom said, giving her a smile. "I'm glad you're going to finish your breakfast first instead of running off without an answer."

Karane and her mom laughed and she finished her breakfast. She got up to bring her empty bowl of oatmeal to the sink and quickly rinse it.

After that, she gave her mom a kiss and went out the door to Link's house.

"Link!" Karane said, knocking on the door quite loudly so he could hear her through his sleep, if he was sleeping. "It's Karane!"

Link got up and opened the door, with messy hair and tired eyes.

"What the hell?" Link said. "Why did you wake me up at nine in the morning?"

"Um...uh...sorry about that..." Karane said, apologetically. "I just wanted to see your books."

"Since when do you have interest in my books?" Link asked. "At nine in the morning?"

Karane shrugged and waited for Link to answer for her to come in or to say he's just going back to bed.

"Fine," Link said. "I'm gonna sleep after, though, so don't come knocking again."

Karane nodded and looked through his books. She had her mom's books' titles in her head so she didn't have to carry a piece of paper with book titles, which would be suspicious. Link sure had a lot of books on ancient Skyloft, but few of them she ever heard of. Happily, she was able to not find a book that her mom had. It was called "The Creation of the Statue of the Goddess and the Knight Academy". It was obviously about the creation of the Statue of the Goddess, but the Knight Academy was a built a bit later. She had read about it on the back of the book itself.

"Thanks for letting me look through your books, Link!" Karane yelled while going out the door. She didn't wait for an answer, since he had probably fallen asleep. "Oh, and Happy Birthday!"

At her house, she went straight to the other side of the one big room, where her room was.

"I FINALLY have a book he doesn't have!" Karane told her mom, sitting on her chair. "It's the big red one with a sketch of the Knight Academy and the Statue of the Goddess."

Her mom walked over to her with a little bag, which was red, like the book. Her mom also gave her a rope to tie it. Karane put the book in the bag and started tying it up tightly. The rope was brown, and just that too. Nothing too interesting, since the book itself was already interesting (for Link). When she finished tying the bag, she stood up, bag in hand and placed it on her nightstand. She then just laid on her bed, waiting for the time to go by.

At that time then, Zelda was with her dad in the kitchen, eating breakfast. She was talking with her dad about how excited she was to go to Link's first party.

"I can't wait!" Zelda told her dad, shuffling her legs to the other side. "It's his first party and he's turning eleven! Isn't it weird how he's never had one party before?"

Her father, also known as the headmaster, shook his head, with his mouth full of oatmeal that he was currently eating. After swallowing the mouthful of oatmeal he was just eating, he said:

"I don't think it is weird," he started. "Since he doesn't have much rupees, or any family for that matter."

Zelda shrugged, and agreed. She finished her oatmeal with berries quickly because of her excitement of later on that day. She brought back her bowl to Henya, the lunch lady and thanked her for the food. She walked back to her father and she waited for him to finish. It didn't take him too long, since he had stuff to do later on as well. He doesn't need to take an eternity eating his food, really.

"All right, Zelda." He said, getting up to return the bowl to Henya. "I have some old weaponry books that I don't need anymore. You could give some to Link, if you'd like."

Zelda nodded and followed her dad up the stairs. They entered her dad's office, or room, and turned to the giant bookshelves that stood against a wall. Her dad searched the bookshelves with his eyes, and pulled out a few.

"Here they are." He said. "You could give him some of these."

Zelda saw many books, but one of them caught her eye. She knew what Link liked since she had known him for a very long time. The book she was looking at was called "The Art of Weaponry". She picked it up instantly and walked towards her dad.

"I picked this one, dad!" She said, showing the book.

"Very well, I'll go get a bag and a rope for it," He said, smiling. "And then you help me put these back."

Zelda nodded and sighed. Her dad left to get the books and she started sorting the books by alphabetical order on the big desk in the middle of the room.

Later that day...

Link heard a knock at the door and quickly opened it to see his three best friends standing at the entrance.

"Happy Birthday!" The three yelled in harmony.

"Thanks guys!" Link said. "Come on in!"

They went into the house and remembered coming here when they were little. It's changed a lot since they were five. Not as much stuffed animals and toys, there is a stove since he's older, and it's definitely been dusted and cleaned. They walked over to the table to place their gifts.

"Link, is it okay if we put your gifts over here?" Zelda asked.

"What?" Link said, surprised. "You brought gifts?"

"Of course!" Karane said. "It's your first birthday party EVER!"

"You didn't have too," Link said. "But it's okay, I guess... it's just a bit weird since I've never gotten any before..."

"Well, every time you throw a party, I'll bring a little something for you!" Zelda said, excited. "I'll be hoping you throw more birthday parties!"

"Us too!" Karane and Pipit said, in harmony.

"I don't know what to say, really..." Link said, embarrassed. "I've never gotten any presents that I remember... maybe from my parents when I was a baby, but, you know, I'm eleven now..."

"You'll be remembering this day for sure!" Pipit said. "Your first birthday party when you're actually not a baby!"

They all laughed together and talked about lots of things. At first, they were talking about birthday parties and then the subject changed into many subjects all over the place. That's what happened when they would all talk together for a while.

"Well, for supper, I'm making a 'fancier' dish, if that's how you want to put it." Link mentioned, since they were talking about food. "It's steak with some potatoes on the side and carrots."

"Ooh!" Zelda said, licking her lips in the thought of eating the dish. "That sounds delicious!"

The two others looked at their stomachs as they growled. They were hungry since they hadn't eaten since lunch.

"And for dessert is a pumpkin cake from pumpkin landing with vanilla icing." Link said. "Zelda, your dad went and got it for me, which was awesome!"

"My dad loves that pumpkin cake!" Zelda said, smiling. "I wouldn't be surprised if he had bought another one for himself!"

They all laughed together, as they always did. They were great friends and never really got mad at each other. They always stayed friends no matter what.

After a lot of talking in Link's kitchen, Link had finished the supper that they all helped out with and they ate at his cute little table there that seated only four, so they were a bit tight, but it didn't matter to them. It brought them closer together, literally.

They ate up the delicious diner Link had stirred up. He's been cooking for a while now, since he's a lonely child with no family whatsoever. His friends were the closest he could call his family, but not quite. He preferred to call them his best friends. It just wasn't really the same as parents, but they were pretty close to feeling like they were his siblings.

"Time for cake!" Link said, getting up to get it in the fridge. "I'll get you guys other plates and spoons and we'll start eating it."

He placed everything on the table and Pipit pulled out a few candles to put on the cake. He placed them and lit them with some fire.

"Make a wish, Link!" Karane said, excited for him.

"I wish..." Link thought. "I wish to never lose my best friends, I can't imagine what life would be without them. They're all I have left..."

Link blew out his candle hoping his wish would come true and nothing would happen to them.

"Ooh, Link!" Karane said, all hyper. "What was your wish?"

"Well, uh-" Link started.

"His wish is his own business." Zelda said. "But I'm sure it'll come true!"

The three nodded approvingly. Link really hoped it did. After all that happened to his family, he wasn't reassured that it would come true.

They ate the cake quickly. It was so good, Link would have eaten twenty more of those!

"Come on Link," Pipit said, grabbing him by the arm. "It's time to open your presents! We'll help you with the dishes after you open them."

They all gathered around another table where the gifts had been placed. He didn't know which one to open first, until Pipit handed his to Link first. He opened up the box and looked at what was in it in awe.

"A..." Link said, trying to get the words out. "A bow and arrow!?"

He hugged Pipit and Pipit hugged back.

"I knew you would like it!" Pipit said. "I knew you were into this kind of stuff."

The next gift was Karane's. She had handed him a red bag that was tied with a rope. She untied the rope and looked inside. It was a book about the Knight Academy and the Statue of the Goddess!

"Cool!" Link said. "I've always wanted this book!"

He looked through the pages and found a title that mentioned the construction of The Knight Academy and The Statue of the Goddess. He couldn't wait to start reading!

"Thanks, Karane!" Link said, giving her a hug.

Then, Zelda handed him her present, which was also in a bag. It was a medium green, Link's favourite colour. He untied the rope and looked inside to find another book; this time, the title was 'The Art of Weaponry'.

"Wow!" Link said, looking at the book, and then at Zelda. "I could use this for training with my bow and arrow.."

Zelda gave him a hug, blushing slightly. Link didn't know, neither did Pipit. Karane knew that Zelda liked Link, so it was obvious to her that she would be blushing.

On the other hand, Link was blushing too. Only Pipit knew that he liked her. None of them knew that

Link and Zelda both liked each other, which was weird, since they were all best friends, and you would expect that Link had told Karane or that Zelda had told Pipit.

Once they had stopped hugging, Zelda let her hair fall in her face to hide the fact that she was still blushing and she was as red as a beet. Link looked at the things he got, trying not to attract too much attention, even though it was just the four best friends.

They all spent the rest of the night talking and just goofing around. They had so much fun that night, and they all wished it would have never ended. When the sun was down for an hour or so, the three all had to head back home.

"I had so much fun!" Pipit said, throwing his hands in the air. "I can't wait for another birthday!"

"I know, right!" Karane said looking over at Pipit. "And YOUR birthday is up next!"

"I can't wait!" Zelda said, looking excited once again. "Thanks for doing this, Link. I know you've never really celebrated your birthday, but isn't it fun!"

"Yeah, it's extremely fun!" Link said, laughing. "I've never talked so much in my life!"

Link joined them as they all walked home. The first stop was Pipit's house, which was dusty, as usual. His mom hadn't cleaned it in a while, and she could never find the time to do it. Pipit didn't want her to pay somebody to do it for her, because that's just wasting money, when they could both do it together for free. All it would cost is some of their time, really.

"Thank you for bringing back Pipit, you guys!" Pipit's mom said, smiling and hugging Pipit with one arm. "You never know what could have happened to my little Pippy!"

Pipit rolled his eyes and said good-bye to his friends. He had an amazing time with them that day.

The next stop was Karane's house, which wasn't that far from Pipit's. The same thing happened, saying good-bye and Karane's mom calling her by her nickname that she had come up with; Karane-boo.

The next place and last one, was Zelda's house, which was the Knight Academy, really. They didn't talk much, since they didn't know what to say. It was an awkward walk to her house, but they finally arrived when Zelda said something to him.

"It is nice tonight..." Zelda said, not looking at Link. "I had a lot of fun tonight..."

"Me too..." Link said, looking away. "It wouldn't have been as fun without you guys!"

They hugged again, and without even knowing, blushing again. Zelda tried to go in through the front door, but it was locked.

"Sigh... it's locked." Zelda said. "The guards of the Academy lock the door at night no matter what."

"So, how do we get you in?" Link asked, looking over at her, and then looking around for any passages around the Academy. "Do you know a way in?"

Zelda pointed to a pile of boxes that leaded up to the second and the highest floor of the Knight Academy.

"Ah," Link said, with a slight smirk on his face. "Interesting."

Link helped Zelda climb up the boxes by lifting her feet up as high as he could, which was enough to get her at the top of the pile of two tall boxes, to him.

Once she was up, she tried to pull him up by simply grabbing his hands and pulling him up as much as she could, but it didn't work that well. The importance of bringing him up was, well, to show the Headmaster that he is safe as well and to make sure Zelda hadn't walked home alone.

He decided to back away a bit, ran quickly and climb up the boxes with his feet. Zelda looked at him a bit impressed, and Link broke a sweat after almost falling off without Zelda's help by pulling him up a bit.

They opened the door and Link let Zelda go in before him.

"Ladies first," Link said, smiling slightly.

Zelda gave him an appreciative smile and walked inside. Link closed the door behind him, since it was getting pretty chilly already.

Zelda opened the door to her Dad's office, also where they slept.

"Hello, Zelda." The Headmaster said, smiling. "I see Link did bring you here, which is great I don't want you wandering all alone at night. Please, do come in."

Link stepped inside, as well as Zelda. She set out her mat that she slept on and her pink blanket, which was her favourite. She got her pillow as well, which was just plain white.

She grabbed her nightgown and placed it on her father's desk, waiting for Link to leave before she left to the bath to wash and change.

"Thank you for bringing her home, Link." Said the Headmaster, patting Link on the back. "I will be sure to send a guard of the Academy with you home so you're safe as well."

"I appreciate it, Headmaster." Link said, smiling over at him. "I'll see you tomorrow, Zelda!"

Zelda waved good-bye and told her dad she was just going to go change into her night-clothes and wash quickly as well.

Link met the guard outside, who was tall and wore very little armor. There was also a gray Loftwing outside of the Academy, and Link assumed it was his. He had never seen one up close like that. He saw them all the time flying around, high up, but never really this close, even if he was about twenty feet away from it.

The walk back to Link's house was very quiet and a bit awkward. The guard would stand up straight while Link would be slouching, the guard looked straight ahead, wide awake, while Link was almost asleep.

When he got back home, the guard bowed slightly and walked back to the Academy, which was now not visible, since it was so dark.

Link went straight to where his bed was, which you couldn't really call a room, since the house itself was just one big room. He got changed into his night-clothes and went straight to bed. He was so exhausted and had a lot of fun. He just had to sleep, which was his second favourite thing to do.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! A review is always much appreciated. Add to your favourites for you to be updated of new chapters! I would like to let you guys know that I am getting some ideas for some one-shot stories about The Legend of Zelda as well. Once again, I am so sorry about my lack of updates... See you guys next time, hoping that is really soon!**


End file.
